In graphical models, many graphical modeling components may have user-settable parameters. For example, a graphical modulator component may have a user-settable parameter that specifies the data type of the output that has been modulated. In some models, user settable parameters, such as the modulator parameter above, may need to be consistent with parameters of other model components, such as a demodulator component. In certain situations the demodulator may both have user settable parameters and a user may need to make sure these parameters are consistent with each other so that an output data type from the modulator matches an input data type for the demodulator. Additionally, users may wish to make sure operations performed on an input are consistent with the operations as performed by the related component. Users may have difficulty keeping track of user-settable parameters among model components, especially when a model includes a large number of components.